


Carol and Therese Mystery of Love

by Patricia_Highsmithfan



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 12:45:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15171047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patricia_Highsmithfan/pseuds/Patricia_Highsmithfan
Summary: MEDLEY VIDEOS of Carol and Call me by your name





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fan trailer of the movie Carol with the song Mystery of Love from Call me by your name soundtrack.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elio and Therese falling in love with Oliver and Carol...
> 
> As I write a story that navigates both movies (Call me Carol), I try to find the similarities between the two movies... And here is another video.


End file.
